Inuyasha's Short Skirt Fetish
by mooniestar-69
Summary: Our favorite hanyou has a little obsession. He can't seem to keep his eyes away from Kagome's skirt. And a certain lecherous monk is not the best person to ask for advice. Can Inuyasha resist this temptation? Rated M for the 2nd chapter, contains lemon.
1. Ramen

**Inuyasha's Short Skirt Fetish**

Inuyasha sighed as he leaned against the well, brushing off some fallen leaves that the wind had stirred up. He hated autumn, the wind always blowing in his face. Stupid leaves everywhere.

"Stupid leaves…stupid girl…stupid tests…stupid future," he muttered under his breath. He was waiting for Kagome to come back from her time. She had left without telling anyone but Sango, so he was angry for being left out. Plus, she had taken the latest jewel shards that they had collected, which was all fine and good, but there could be youkai in the future that would be attracted to them. Then she would be in trouble.

The silver-haired hanyou felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, wanting to jump into the well and see if she was okay. He stood up and leaned over to stare down into the well. The black abyss stared back at him, daring him to leap inside. He took the offer.

"Kagome's gonna kill me…" He sat on the edge and sighed, his muscles tensing for the jump. Inuyasha leapt inside, the same bluish-purple light glowing about. But he had barely begun to fall when something hard rammed into his abdomen. He heard a scream and the unknown force pushed him back out of the well. It had slammed him flat on his back, leaving his legs hooked over the side of the well. An image of black, white and green hovered close to his face, while something light and warm straddled his waist.

"Inuyasha, gomen," Kagome squeaked, sitting up quickly.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for knocking me to the ground," he growled sarcastically.

"I said I was sorry!" she snapped back, her eyes flashing. Kagome pressed her hands on the ground as leverage to push herself up to stand, then rearranged her yellow knapsack on her back. Inuyasha glared at her from the ground.

"It's about time you got back," he replied. He sat up and brushed himself off, the wind blowing in his face again. She glanced down at him.

"Why? Were you waiting for me?" She grinned mischievously. "I didn't know you felt that way!"

"Feh! Yeah, sure, like I'd be waiting for _you_. I was waiting for the jewel shards." She pursed her lips and prepared to open her mouth and 'Sit' him, but decided against it. That never got them anywhere. Kagome turned around and began to walk away.

"Oi! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the village. Come with me if you want some lunch." Inuyasha's furry white ears perked up and he grinned as he pushed himself up from the ground.

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" he chanted happily as he bounced on all fours, staying close behind her. Kagome looked back to see him smiling and she giggled a bit. It was nice to see him so excited over such a simple food.

As they came upon the bridge, the wind suddenly picked up, blowing strongly against them. To Kagome's embarrassment, her short green skirt flew up completely and she was quick to press down the front so any passing villagers wouldn't get a peek at her underwear.

However…Inuyasha was in his own little ramen-filled world, still bouncing after her. As Kagome stopped to cover herself from the breeze, the happy hanyou opened his eyes just in time to see him bounce himself right into her flipped up skirt. They toppled over into the grass, arms and legs flailing in the air. When the dust settled, Kagome pulled her hands out from under her.

"Oww…what the-EEEEEEK!" She turned her upper body around to see Inuyasha's face buried underneath her pleated skirt. To her utter horror, she could feel his little nose pressed into her inner thigh, waaaaaaay too close to her

"KYAAAAAAA! #!&!" she shrieked, scrambling away from him and flipping herself over. His face plopped into the grass, his white ears twitching. Her face was bright neon red. He—he just—

"Inuyasha no hentai!" She felt her face burning with humiliation. Dog boy didn't see this because he was face down in the ground, completely still. Kagome kept glaring at him, waiting for him to look up so she could Sit him. After an intense moment of silence, he tilted his head slightly upwards. As his face came into view, Kagome gasped.

Blood was flowing from his nose, splattering to the ground. He brought a hand up to his face, wiping blood from his mouth. He was speechless. This meant that he really was hentai!

"Masaka…" Kagome was almost in shock. As he sat up, holding a finger under his nose to stop the flow, she pursed her lips.

"You really are a hentai," she muttered. He immediately leapt to his feet, the blood now suddenly gone.

"I am not!" he yelled, pointing a clawed finger at her, "I'm not the one wearin' that stupid outfit!"

"What!" Kagome screeched, "Excuse me, but YOU were the one that put your face in my skirt!"

"Well, if you weren't wearin' that skirt thing, it wouldn't've happened!" he countered.

"If you were watching where you were going, we wouldn't be in this situation!" she shot back.

"If you had held it down, I wouldn't've had my face in your underwear!" he argued.

"I can't help it if the wind blew it up! And I certainly can't help it if you're such a HENTAI!" Inuyasha opened his mouth again, but quickly shut it. There wasn't much left to argue about, at least about anything that could benefit him. Maybe she was right, maybe he was a hentai. He turned around sharply and stomped off to the village.

"Whatever…" he muttered. Kagome sighed heavily and followed him. It would be best to just drop it. While she walked, she smoothed down her school skirt over and over.

"Um…Inuyasha, you've got blood on your face," Miroku pointed out, right after they arrived underneath the tree just inside the town.

"Shut up monk, I know!" Inuyasha rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, making sure that any trace of red was gone.

"Inuyasha! Don't make me say you-know-what!" Kagome chastised. The hanyou spun around and whined, wanting to keep his body off the ground for once. Once she saw that he was calm, she took off her backpack and opened the zipper. Inuyasha's ears twitched again, his nose sniffing for his favorite instant noodles. His mouth began to water when he caught a whiff of the ramen from her knapsack and he bent over her shoulder impatiently.

"Just wait a minute," she told him, pulling out an aluminum bag. She tossed the potato chips to Shippo, who caught them in mid-air.

"Thanks Kagome," the fox-demon said happily, tearing open the bag in delight. Inuyasha glared in jealousy, his stomach rumbling from hunger. He sat down, crossing his ankles, waiting his turn. Sometimes that girl was so annoying…making him wait while he was starving…

"Mn…" he groaned. By this time, she had handed out food to Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. His eyes began to meander to her thick black hair, always kept in perfect shape. It came halfway down her back, curling to a few ebony tips. Her white shirt was always clean and unwrinkled, staying smoothly in place. Inuyasha looked further down her back, seeing his most recent problem yet. That skirt…

"Here you are, Inuyasha."

It was a soft grass green color, with smooth, even pleats…

"Inuyasha, take it."

It fit snugly around her slender waist, the flowing material ending at the middle of her thighs…

"Do you want it or not?"

He wondered if all the girls in the future wore such revealing outfits…

"Are you hungry or not? Take it already!"

"Nng…" Inuyasha moaned softly, looking at the way Kagome was crouched down by her backpack. Her knees were hugged up to her chest, while her she sat on her haunches, balancing herself with one small hand. His amber eyes wandered down to where her legs where slightly parted at the calves and he saw a flash of pink…

At that moment, several things happened at once. The first thing to happen was a screeching yell in his sensitive, pointed ears and then his face met the ground, smashing his nose into the grass. He then heard Sango gasp, saying something in an annoyed manner. Miroku replied to her in an amusing voice, which was followed by a large smacking sound. The spell started to wear off and he lifted his head, but then Kagome began screaming again.

"SITSITSITSITSITSIT!"

"OWOWOWOWOW!" Miroku and Sango watched in surprise as Kagome unleashed her fiercest 'sit' attack yet. The hanyou strained to unbury himself as soon as possible, wanting to know what he had done wrong. The second the spell wore off, he stood up and glared at the miko.

"What did I do!" he demanded.

"You know what you did!" she shrieked, her eyes full of rage and embarrassment.

"But I didn't do anything!" Kagome practically had fire in her eyes and Inuyasha cowered a bit, backing up against a tree. He shouldn't have said anything…she was REALLY mad. She stomped up to him, staring him in the face, ignoring the loud gulp he made from his throat.

"You-are-a-hentai!" she bit out, emphasizing each word by poking him hard in the chest with one finger. He winced and then grit his teeth.

"Prove it." Kagome's eyes narrowed and, quick as lightning, she wiped a finger over his mouth and held it up to him. Crimson blood covered her finger.

"N-no!" he protested, whipping to the side and bringing his sleeve up to his face, wiping his face again. What in the hell was going on? Kagome huffed and threw the ramen cup at him, walking back to Miroku and Sango.

"I don't know what's wrong with him…" he heard her mutter as she walked away. He stared down at his bloody sleeve, then stuck out his lower lip in a pout. He leaped up onto the lowest branch of his favorite tree, watching the others from his peripheral vision. Fine…so he was a hentai. Let her be mad at him.

"Feh…" he mumbled, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

Time had passed and the area around the tree became quiet. Inuyasha shifted against the tree, then sat up and looked down. He was surprised to see only Miroku down by the trunk, sitting peacefully in the grass. He seemed to be meditating. The silver-haired boy jumped down to join the monk, landing silently beside him. Miroku had his eyes closed.

"Where'd the others go to?" he asked him quietly. Miroku, being in deep thought, didn't answer right away. Inuyasha was forced to sit and wait for him to come back to reality. However, the hanyou's patience was very short.

"Hey, I'm talking to you monk!" he yelled in his ear. Miroku grimaced, then slowly opened his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked in a strained voice. He didn't like being interrupted.

"I asked where everyone went."

"Ah, of course. Sango and Kagome went for a walk, while Kirara and Shippo went to play with the children in the village. I stayed behind here to find my spiritual center." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Well, while you're finding your 'center', maybe you can find out why Kagome is mad at me." Miroku chuckled and sighed in a wistful way.

"What's so funny?" The monk smiled and faced him.

"It seems that you and I have more in common than I thought. I was starting to believe you were celibate."

"Celi-what?"

"Nothing. Now about Kagome."

"Yeah. I was just waiting for her to give me some food from her bag, then she just turned around and yelled Sit a million times. I didn't even say anything!"

"Now now, calm down. You know she doesn't Sit you unless she has a valid reason. Try and think, what could you have possibly done to make her angry?" Inuyasha looked up at Miroku and leaned forward, his eyes narrow and suspicious. Miroku had that look, like he already knew what had made Kagome mad. Was this some sort of philosophical question, like admitting that he did something bad? Well, if that was the case, there was no way that monk was going to get it out of him.

"What did I do to make her angry? Nothing."

"Nothing, you say. Then let me rephrase my inquiry. The moment before Kagome made you Sit, what were you doing?"

"Nothing! I was waiting for my food. And unless you count watching her, then its still nothing!" he declared. Miroku took a deep breath, then stood up.

"You were watching her," he repeated.

"Yeah, that's usually what you do when you wait on someone, you watch them," he replied sarcastically.

"Perhaps…" the monk began, "You were not watching her, as much as you were _looking_ at her. Tell me, was there something about her that caught you eye?" Inuyasha gulped, getting to his feet to stand. He couldn't possibly know about…?

"No," he choked out. Miroku watched him amusedly as he squirmed for an explanation. This would prove interesting.

"Well then. I'll leave you alone for now. Just forget it." He turned around to leave.

"Okay…" But then, Miroku looked over his shoulder, a sly grin on his face.

"One more question, if I may."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Kagome's favorite color is?" Without even thinking, with no hesitation, he answered.

"Pink." A moment's pause.

"Ah, just as I thought." Miroku walked away, leaving Inuyasha standing in confusion.

"Hey, wait! Why'd you ask me that?"

"Don't worry about it!" the dark-haired man called back, waving a hand. Inuyasha shrugged, then climbed up the tree behind him again. He settled down on a high limb, letting his legs dangle over both sides.

"It's a good thing he doesn't know that I was staring at her skirt," he muttered to himself after a while. "Otherwise, I'd be in real trouble." He sighed and leaned back. But then…why did he ask about her favorite color just now?

"Ah, shit! Pink!" he yelled in frustration and realization. Knowing that lecher, he probably knew the color of every woman's underwear in a 10-mile radius, which meant—

"Damnit Miroku!" He knows! Inuyasha leapt into the air, bouncing from tree to tree. If that monk tells Kagome that he'd been staring underneath her skirt, it'd be all over for him. She'd go back home, making the remaining jewel shards a lot more difficult to find. There wouldn't be anyone to use the sacred arrows to help with his sword attacks. She'd hate him forever, all for being a hentai.

No more instant ramen!

The red-clad hanyou whimpered at the very thought.

A/N: Yeah, yeah…I'm here. Look, don't ask why I'm writing this. I'm a dirty nasty lecherous hentai and you should all know that by now! That stupid other fanfic I'm writing is giving me a headache…so much angst and drama and "Oh Naraku, don't rape me even though I'm horny as hell!" But I'm working on it, so don't freak out yet.

If you have any suggestions on this fic and any others, that would be greeeeeat….yeaaahhh…. In fact, I'll give YOU a suggestion first! Don't send me reviews like this: i luv ur fic, plz updaet!1

I mean...come on! You guys can give me more than that. You have so much potential as a reviewer! And don't hold back. Bring on the fiery flames of hell! They can't be that bad, how could you possibly flame a story like this? Heh, I'm just asking for it, aren't I? No, don't send flames, that's mean. Well, I'll see you next chapter. I won't promise...but look out for a shower of limeade.


	2. Marshmallows

**Author's Note**: Hi, Mooniestar here. Let's cut to the chase, shall we? _TURN BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE DIRTY LEMONS!_ Because that's all this story has become. Agh, I wanted it to become so much more, but instead I resorted to writing a nasty little love scene (believe me, it gets WAY too descriptive) I'll take it down if I need to, but don't say I didn't warn you. I'll give it a shot, but this very story could cost me. Anyway, here goes! If you're smart, you'll read this when nobody is around! Have fun... (winces)

**Marshmallow Treats**

Later that evening, everyone gathered outside around a small fire that Miroku and Shippo had made. It was a cool, dry night with hardly a breeze. While Sango took down her hair and brushed it gently, Kagome opened up her yellow knapsack once more and pulled out a bag of treats.

"Here, I want everyone to try one of these," she said, holding the open bag out for her friends.

"What are they?" Miroku asked, pulling out a large, white piece of what seemed to be fluff. Kagome giggled.

"It's called a marshmallow. You put it on a stick, like this," She demonstrated so they could all see, "And then you hold it over the fire so it gets nice and gooey. They taste great!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all took one of the treats, then speared the marshmallows on the end of their sticks, holding them over the crackling flames. A sweet and delicious aroma began to float in the air.

"Oh, I forgot to give Inuyasha one," Kagome said, standing up. She looked around to the left, then to the right. "Um, hmm. Where is he anyway?"

"I believe he went down to the river, Kagome-sama," Miroku answered her, blowing a small flame from his melting marshmallow.

"Really? Wonder why..." she mumbled. Miroku shrugged, and then continued to stick out his tongue to taste the dark brown marshmallow.

"Ahh!" he yelped, "Hot!" Sango reached over and grabbed the stick from his hands.

"Senseless, you're supposed to blow on it first."

"Oh, of course. Well, can I have it back?

"Not if you're going to hurt yourself," she chastised.

"Sango! Oh, you do care about me!" the monk gasped, his eyes becoming teary. "Can I eat it now?"

"No. You have to cool it down first."

"But Sango, it'll never cool down unless someone blows on it." An evil sort of glint came into his eye. "Well, since you won't give it back until it's cool, I suppose you'll be the one to blow on it. Am I right?"

"I, er.... suppose I could, though it seems a little," she coughed, "Unorthodox."

"Please, Sango, I implore you...blow on my marshmallow so I can partake of it's delicious sweetness."

"You...You!" she blushed furiously when she noticed that he had crawled right into her lap, his hand inching up to her hand that held his snack, while his other hand slipped around to her back. Within an instant, she shoved the marshmallow at him, and without missing a beat, gave him a heart-stopping *SMACK*

After a moment's silence, they still realized that Kagome was still there.

"I'll just be going now," she said, in an unusually cheerful voice. With that, she left to find Inuyasha.

* * *

Down by the bank, Inuyasha stared at the rushing currents, his hands over his ears. How humiliating...to be caught staring up a girl's skirt like some common lecher. Moreover, it wasn't just any girl. It was Kagome, whom he had been developing more than just a friendly relationship with lately. How would he ever live this down? If she ever came across him again, she'd probably 'Sit' him all the way to the center of the earth. There's no way she'd ever forgive him, not in a million, trillion-

"Inuyasha?"

"Agghh! I didn't do anything!" he cried automatically, covering his ears and whimpering. Kagome raised an eyebrow, and then sighed.

"You're not in trouble, you know. I came here to give you something." She sat down beside him, crossing her ankles.

"I'm not? I mean, of course I'm not! Why would I be in trouble? Feh," the hanyou replied.

"No, you're not. As of right now, to say the least. Anyway, I wanted to give you this as my way of saying sorry." She held out her hand with the marshmallow in her palm.

"What is it? Is it some kind of ear plug?" he asked curiously, reaching out a clawed finger to poke it.

"No, you eat it. It's a marshmallow. Here, try it," she said, pushing it towards him.

"No way, it looks gross." He pushed it back, squishing it into her hand.

"Agh, Inuyasha, it's not gross. It's a treat and it's good. Now just eat it." Kagome tried shoving it towards his mouth, holding one of his hands out of the way. "Come...on!" she strained. His hand pushed back.

"Nng! Quit it! I don't want it!" Kagome huffed, his strength already overpowering hers and pushing her the other way.

"Why...not?!" she yelled, her face becoming flushed from attempting to accept her 'apology'. He grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the marshmallow and held it above her head, to which any attempt for her to move it caused a slight numbing pain in her shoulder.

"Hey, let go! That's not fair, Inuyasha," she cried. Then, with a quick movement, she took her free hand and removed the white treat from the captive hand, aiming for his mouth, open in surprise...

"Mmf!" With a small protest, Inuyasha found a sweet and gooey delicacy floating around his mouth. What he didn't realize was that during their small scuffle, he had put himself in a precarious position, with little balance over his weight. Kagome groaned and released the strength she was holding against his grip. In the next instant, they fell in a heap beside the riverbank. For the smallest moment, neither of them moved.

Inuyasha was the first to stir, lifting his head up to find Kagome's body beneath him. Her normally pale cheeks were ablaze with a red blush, and her ebony hair was strewn about like silk on the ground. Those wide and curious eyes stared back at him, straight into his soul. Even though he knew that she only looked like that because of the way she exerted herself, he felt strangely proud knowing that it was him that made her look this way. He wondered what else he could do to keep her staring at him the way she was. For some reason, it seemed right. It also seemed, to his surprise, that his eyes had a mind of their own and were traveling down to Kagome's collar. The red ribbon that was tied underneath her shirt's collar was loose and undone, accentuating the color in her flushed cheeks.

Kagome tried to swallow quietly, but she ended up expelling a long shudder. Why in the world was he doing this? Staring at her like some sort of treasure, and not the kind that you would sell or bargain for, but a treasure that you would hide away and keep, forever and ever. She tried to pry away her gaze and fixate on something else, but it was impossible. Something told her to keep watching...

The hanyou didn't stop there, and oh, he was so grateful that it didn't stop. After lingering upon the slender column of her neck, he continued further to the rising and falling motion of her chest. It was so strange; he had seen a woman's breasts before, on both human and demon females. But for the first time since he had met this girl, it had finally occurred to him that she was all woman, through and through. A drifting thought meandered to and fro inside his head. He had a sudden urge to lift up that cotton-white shirt.

'_No!_' his mind shouted, suppressing the thought by shutting his eyes. This was Kagome he was looking at. She was the same girl who had control over him with her miko powers, ordering him to crash to the earth with every 'Sit' command that issued from her mouth. That beautiful mouth...he needed to see her again, and get a closer look.

He opened his eyes with the full intention of looking back into Kagome's sweet face. What he saw first, however, was not her tempting visage, but the small article of clothing that caused the entirety of his suffering that day. Her skirt.

"_Oh, Kami-sama,"_ Kagome thought feverishly, "_He won't stop staring! And I can't command him to 'sit' or he'll be all over me again."_ For the past few minutes, the young miko had been utterly still, hoping that he would come to his senses and step away. That plan had failed, as did every other plan she had come up with, each more desperate than the last. With every passing moment, she became more aware of how close he actually was. He swallowed up the entire length of her body as he hovered only mere inches away. He still held her arm crooked above her head, leaving her more vulnerable than she liked. His amber eyes continued on a downward path to her stomach. To her surprise, and confusion, Inuyasha moaned softly and closed his eyes tight.

No matter what the reason was for his strange behavior, Kagome took that moment to breath a little easier. Without his piercing gaze upon her, she didn't feel like her skin was burning out of sheer embarrassment. As she let out a little sigh of her own, she caught something out of her peripheral vision, something that she would never live down. Her legs were spread apart to a point beyond all logical reasoning. And that wasn't even the part that she would die of shame from! Inuyasha had placed himself right between her legs, so close that she could feel his knee touching the underside of her thigh. She swallowed and tried to move backwards, but he involuntarily held her fast. Just thinking about him being close to her like this made her legs start to shake.

"_Relax, you idiot!"_ she scolded herself, trying to steady her heartbeat. But she couldn't relax. Not when the most annoying hanyou in all of feudal Japan was holding her to the ground, making her squirm in his grasp, and all the while burning a hole in her skin with his golden gaze...

His eyes had been open for a while now, catching every little thing the young woman did. Though she was becoming more of a temptress each second. The moment he spotted her skirt, he lost all restraint and kissed her forcefully on the mouth. Kagome felt her heart surge with a jolt of electricity as his tongue plunged into her, drinking her in. He was panting heavily as he began to run his hands down her lithe body. He cut away the white cotton of her shirt, ripping it in half down her torso. With a clean snip, her bra was in pieces and her chest burned inside as he kneaded one plump breast in one hand, and licked the pert nipple of her other breast as well. They hardened into taut peaks and he teased and nipped them until she was squirming beneath him, soft moans escaping her lips. He pressed his hips into the cradle of her thighs, opening them wider. He barely noticed her flushed face as he moved up to kiss her again. While he dipped into the honey of her mouth, he pushed up her pleated skirt and carefully placed his knee to her core.

Suddenly she clawed at his shoulders, pulling him closer to him. Kagome clenched at the leg that was causing her to burn inside. She kissed him back with fervor, gyrating her moist center against him. He could smell the thick arousal emanating from her body, causing his mind to shift and cloud over. His hands shot up underneath her skirt, tugging her panties down and tossing them to the side. With hardly a warning, he pushed her legs over his shoulders and buried his face into her wet apex. He licked her entrance, lapping up the juices spilling out. She cried out, moaning his name over and over. When he parted her nether lips, he made one long, sensual lick up to her clit. She grasped the back of his head, silently urging him to continue. His deft tongue swirled and teased the swollen bud and soon she was bucking against him, begging for release.

Inuyasha carefully inserted one finger inside her wet core and she immediately thrust against him, moaning heatedly. Not wasting anymore time, he stripped his clothes off and held her close, kissing her fervently. His heart raced as a small hand gripped his manhood, guiding it downwards. She shuddered as she quickly realized that her fingers wouldn't even close completely around its width. But she pressed on, rubbing his hardness against her throbbing clitoris, enjoying the wetness that gushed out of her as she did so. Inuyasha groaned and pulled her hands away. He grabbed her firmly by the curve of her hips, and then eased himself into the hot, velvet sweetness of his lover. He hissed as her inner walls quivered and gripped him from all sides. With a final thrust, he buried himself to the hilt, trying to ignore the small yelp of pain that came from below. As soon as he began pushing and pulling himself, in and out, her screams turned into sensual mewls. She reached down and began to masturbate to his fast pace, breathing hard. He could feel her squeeze him tightly from inside and he knew she was close to climax.

"Here, Kagome... turn over," he panted. But before she could sputter a protest, he pulled out of her with a wet sucking sound and flipped her onto her stomach. She pulled herself up onto her hands and knees, trying to look back at him, when he ran his middle finger down her wet slit. For a split second she realized what he was about to do, and the next second she experienced the deepest pleasure she had felt so far. He filled her up completely, thrusting inside her from behind. She gripped the grass beneath her, trying to hold on for dear life as he pounded into her searing core.

"Nn, harder!" she pleaded, feeling so close to orgasm.

"Ah! Kagome, you're so tight," he groaned. She whimpered as he shoved himself in faster and without mercy. Suddenly, her head snapped up as she felt his hand reach around her hips, groping the wet curls between her legs. As soon as his middle and forefinger rubbed at her clit, she didn't bother holding in her cries of pleasure.

"Oh, don't stop... it feels so good!" She could feel herself tighten, squeezing him from the inside. He was pushing harder now, indicating that he was just on the edge himself.

"Kagome, I can't...hold it anymore." She gasped in response as he thrust himself as far as he could go, then bending down to bite the side of her neck. His hands grabbed the front of her thighs, spreading her legs out so that she was upthrust hard against him. As she felt him fully inside her, his fingers pressed and rubbed at her clit, causing her to push back against him. Instantly, she felt her walls tighten and she moaned loudly. He gripped her tightly as he came inside her, his hot, wet cum spilling out and running down her thigh. He massaged her pink bud slowly and firmly, letting her come down from her orgasm. He throbbed inside of her, causing her to whimper softly with his every move. He carefully pulled away from her, falling backwards into the grass. Kagome gasped for breath as his body heat left her feeling cold. She quickly turned and crawled over to him, pressing the length of her lithe body against him.

"Oh Inuyasha... that was wonderful," she whispered. Her mind felt numb, and her body tingled all over. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she tucked her head under his chin. After a few minutes, their breathing was steady and the lovers were calm in each other's embrace.

"Now, next time I offer you something like that, you won't refuse, now will you?" she asked, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Nope... definitely not. I'll eat whatever strange objects you want me to, as long as we get to do this again," he answered honestly. Kagome laughed at his blunt answer, then settled again, nuzzling his bare chest. A faint warmth covered her body and she felt Inuyasha spreading his red haori over her small body, hiding their nudity.

"Shouldn't we go back?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Not yet. Let's stay like this... a little while longer," he replied.

"Oh... okay." She yawned, feeling exhausted. Inuyasha fingered the fabric of her skirt. Soon they were both asleep, the stars above them twinkling in and out. They stayed asleep until the next dawn.

**Author's Note Part 2**: I TOLD YOU! I told you and you still read it, didn't you? You little lechers. Well... hopefully I can salvage this story. I'm sorry it was so descriptive... you can tell what I think about all the time, huh. Anyway, I hope this doesn't cost me my membership to this site. I've heard rumors, and that's why I never submitted such a bad story before. I don't know, maybe this will just get lost in the shuffle. Either way, I hope I don't get kicked off. I really like this site's layout and all the fans I've gathered here. I wouldn't want to lose them just because of one fanfic that got out of control.

I may be asking for it, but... review please?


	3. Bath Time

Inuyasha's Short Skirt Fetish

Chapter 3-- Preview

**Previously, on ISSF: **

Kagome: Here try this! *shoves marshmallow in Inu's face*

Inu: Ahh! Whoa... *falls down*

Both: *rumble tumble* *Kagome goes into whore mode and her clothes just fall off*

Inu: ZOMG bewbeez! *tackle*

Kagome: Nng! Harder! *strange noises* .... *more strange noises*

Inu: I'll eat anything you put in my mouth, as long as I can haz sex0rz plz.

Kagome: ....KK.

And now... on with the show!

Kagome Higurashi awoke to a beautiful sunrise by the riverbank. The ground beneath her was warm and dry, and the cool, moist air hung damply over her body. She opened her eyes slowly to the strong beams of light branching over the horizon. Deciding that it was too early to wake up, she turned over in the grass, tucking her blanket underneath her chin. But the blanket wouldn't follow her. Kagome tugged harder, only to have an equal and opposite force pull back just as strongly.

"Mn.. my blanket!" she mumbled childishly.

"No, mine," a voice countered back. Kagome looked up blearily and craned her neck over her shoulder. Her nose bumped into something warm.

"Ow," Inuyasha moaned, rubbing his cheek. Kagome's head was becoming clearer and as she sat up on her elbows, she realized that she wasn't wearing her top.

"Ahh!" she shrieked, redoubling her efforts to cover herself with the blanket, which she just noticed was Inuyasha's red haori. Luckily, she pulled hard enough and held it triumphantly against her naked torso. However, her eyes were met with bare skin as consequence, and she blushed.

"Shoot, we've gotta get dressed! Oi, Inuyasha, wake up already. Someone's gonna see us out here!" she whispered, poking a single finger against his muscled bicep. His white ears twitched twice and she saw his amber eyes open.

"No thanks... I'm tired. Go back to sleep already," he muttered, curling up into a ball. Her eyebrow twitched.

"We have to get up, or Miroku and everybody are going to get suspicious!" she insisted, rocking his shoulder back and forth roughly.

"You get dressed, I'll stay naked," he answered stubbornly.

"What? You can't stay... n-naked, uh..." her voice slipped back inside her throat as she looked at his nude form beside her. In the ever-increasing daylight, she never realized how masculine he was under all those baggy robes. Every muscle was defined, sculpted by decades of battles. She could feel her face blush furiously and forced herself to look away.

"F-Fine, but I'm going. I have to make sure the others are okay," she lied. Something white and wrinkled caught her eye and she crawled over to find her school uniform shirt... completely ripped to shreds!

"Scratch that. I have to go home and get a new shirt." Her features were livid, and when she glanced over at Inuyasha, who was currently scratching himself and yawning, she threw on his red haori as a make-shift top and began to walk the decently long path to the Bone Eater's Well. As she walked away, she noticed that the muscles in her inner thighs were extremely sore.

"Ow.. ow... " she said with each step.

Then it clicked.

"INNNUUUUYAAAASHAAAAAAA!!" Her voice rang to the top of the skies. Several birds scattered from the nearby trees. In the next few moments, she had run back to the river bank and had began shaking the sleeping hanyou as violently as she could.

"What, what?! What did I do? Stop it!" he yelled.

"You're asking what you did? You don't remember?? Then I'll remind you: YOU DID ME!" she shrieked. Inuyasha jolted upright, nearly throwing Kagome backwards.

"Y-You mean... we did-- and you were... last night? It wasn't just a dream?" he stuttered, making nervous hand gestures as he spoke. Kagome stared in disbelief, trying not to recall what happened because of how embarrassing it was.

"Yes... it's true. And you ripped my shirt to pieces, and I'm going home to get a new one. Don't look at me like that!" she cried, backing away from him. He was inexplicably looking at her with a newfound wonder, as if he had never looked at her properly. "Quit staring! As if you didn't do that enough..."

"Sorry!" he yelled hastily, shutting his eyes... but then peeking open just as quickly. She was wearing his red haori and no bra underneath. His mind began racing, thinking about how mad she might be if he tried to kiss her right now. He found himself leaning towards her, only to have the palm of her hand push forcefully against his face.

"After all of last night, you still want more? You're such a hentai!" she shrieked, standing up to walk back to the well.

"Y-yeah, well... so are you! I mean, you're just screaming 'I want to get laid' by wearing that skirt of yours," he replied hotly, reaching over to pull on his pants.

"Excuse me, but my school outfit is very comfortable, thank you very much. And I happen to like the color green, so there!" she yelled behind her.

"Hey, wait up!" he cried, hoisting up his waistband and trying it in place. He barely caught up with her.

"I'm going home to take a bath, so don't follow me. Just go over and tell Sango and Miroku that I went home for a bit."

"How long's 'a bit'?" he asked curiously, scratching his bare chest. She thought for a moment.

"A couple of hours, maybe more. I should be back today at least. Stop making that face!" Inuyasha was looking annoyed, pouting while he crossed his arms. "It's not like I'm not coming back."

They reached the Bone Eater's Well and she hoisted herself over the side, sitting on the edge.

"Promise you're coming back?" he asked, trying to hide the want in his voice. Kagome looked at him, not sure whether or not to reassure him, or to scold him. She swung her legs back over and stood in front of him, inching closer. Inuyasha greedily leaned in, thinking that she was going to kiss him.

"Sit."

With a resounding thump in the grass, Inuyasha came crashing to the earth, his nose buried in dirt. He felt her pat him on the head, then the rustling of the vines as she climbed into the well.

"Oww..." he moaned painfully as the spell wore off. He looked up just in time to see the glow from the well dissipate and got up to lean over the side. Once again, he found himself contemplating on whether or not to jump in after her. This time, he didn't have to argue with himself much. With a great leap, he dived in and didn't have any second thoughts.

~Tsuzuke~

Sorry, this is just a preview only! I'm still working on my other fanfics, as well as LIFE! But I just want everyone to know that I'm still writing, and that I haven't forgotten nor abandoned any of my stories. Except for my Kenshin ones.... Ugh, I hate that. Anyway, there is more to come! If you can't wait, and you want more Inuyasha, then check out my story Hypnotic. It's really good, I promise!


End file.
